Star Trek: Ensigns Episode I: The End
by jaimemventers
Summary: Star Trek Ensigns is an original series following the lives of four recent star fleet academy graduates. I don't own Star Trek, please don't sue me.


STAR TREK: ENSIGNS

Episode I: The End

Starfleet academy, San Francisco, Earth. A group of Star Fleet ensigns stand at attention, facing a podium. Admiral Picard steps up to the podium:

Greetings Graduating class of 2394 and honored guests. You are about to embark on a grand adventure, the rest of your lives. Your continuing mission will be to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life, and new civilizations, to go boldly where none have gone before…

Floating high above the earth, a space station, a shuttle craft departs from it, heading downward. The pilot, a human male with dark hair and tanned skin is working the controls, monitoring the computer, constantly adjusting his flight path. He hits a yellow button on the panel and begins speaking aloud. "Lieutenant DePalma aboard runabout U.S.S. Kodiak, in route to pick up new ensigns for U.S.S Alaska. First stop, Uppsala, Norway, Ensign Ulrik Thorsen." DePalma taps the same button again and then reaches for another, this one marked comm.

"Lieutenant DePalma, this is Lieutenant Jabree, with Station control. We are sending you coordinates for last known position for ensign Thorsen. "

"Station, this is DePalma, is he not at home?"

"No lieutenant, his communicator signal is showing about half a kilometer from his home, near a lake. We suggest you page him on approach, make sure he's dressed."

"Dressed, station? okay then. DePalma out."

The shuttle craft descends and heads to northern Europe, approaching Norway. The shuttle lands next to a lake. Steam rises from the lake, one suitcase sits on the shore, a neatly folded Star Fleet uniform sits on top of the suitcase, a folded towel next to it. A communicator sits on top of the uniform, chirping. A tall, muscular, nude blonde man emerges from the lake. He reaches for the communicator and then realizes that there is a shuttle craft parked three meters away, a star fleet lieutenant leaning against it, smirking.

"Are you Ensign Thorsen?"

"Ja, uh, Yes sir!" the lieutenant salutes

"I'm going to assume that you passed your education on the functionality and use of a chronometer. I'm also going to pretend that I don't see you out of uniform for the next 59 seconds, which should be sufficient time to correct that oversight on your part. My name is Lieutenant DePalma. I have the dubious honor of hunting down all the strays that couldn't find themselves on board the Alaska within twelve hours of its launch. The Alaska launches in eleven and one half hours, and will not be waiting for anyone. The Captain will be running a very tight ship; this is the Alaska's first voyage, first demonstration of the Arctic class of ship outside of the NX trial period and the Captain's first command. Don't let her catch you being late, or showing up out of uniform, capeesh? "

By this time Ulrik had dressed, comm. Badge in place, suitcase in hand.

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

"Alright, get on board. You're now the pilot till we get our next stray. Our next stop, the Cumberland plateau of southern middle Tennessee, near the town of Lynchburg. Lay in course and take off when you're ready." DePalma taps the com button as the ship lifts off.

We see a Star Fleet ensign, standing rigidly at attention, suitcase in hand. He is standing in the kitchen of a farm house. He has sandy blonde hair and light skin. There is an older man sitting at the kitchen table, newspaper in front of him, with a cup of coffee in hand. The Ensign's communicator chirps, he quickly taps it,

"Ensign Mclaren, Sir!"

"Ensign Mclaren, this is Lieutenant DePalma, your courtesy cab from Earth to the U.S.S Alaska. I'll be along to pick you up in about three minutes, stand by."

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

An older woman, hair faded to grey walks into the kitchen. "Are you still here, Daniel? I don't know why you had to come back here to stir up trouble. If you want to waste your life and end up like your father, you don't need to be comin' back here again."

"Mom, I just want-"

"I don't want to hear it! Take your bags and wait for your space aliens outside. And don't be taking any of my biscuits with you!" with that she turns and leaves.

The older man, not looking up from his paper says "Daniel, don't listen to her, she loves you, she just doesn't know how to say it."

"I know, Dad. I think I hear the shuttle, I should go."

Daniel's father stands, turns and faces his son. "Daniel, I'm proud of you, good luck." He then salutes his son; Daniel returns the salute, grabs his suitcase and walks out the front door. The Shuttle craft is landing in a field next to the house, a cow looks up from its grazing, and then returns to the grass. Shuttle door opens; Ensign Mclaren salutes the Lieutenant who nods. "Okay, ensign Mclaren, you get to be the pilot for the next leg of this voyage, ensign Thorsen, you take the communication station. This will be the last part of the trip before heading back to station and then to the Alaska. Plot a course to Mauna Loa, Hawaii."

"Sir, that's an active volcano" Ensign McLaren said, confused.

"Yeah, I know that, our next ensign likes the scenery, it probably reminds her of the Gal Gath'thong mountain range from her home world." DePalma said with a smirk

Ensign McLaren has a horrified look on his face, "Sir, may I ask who are next passenger is?"

DePalma smirks, "Ensign Seja"

McLaren stunned "The Romulan!"

Ensign Thorsen looked over at McLaren and simply said "Don't start that stuff. She's a nice woman."

"Have you met her?" an exasperated Mclaren stammered

Thorsen calmly replied "Yes, she was in my emergency first aid class. She is very smart and strong."

"How well do you know her?" asked McLaren.

"Not too well, she keeps to herself" said Thorsen.

McLaren replied "I'll bet. Probably trained since birth by the Tal Shiar…"

"Daniel, if you treat her with intolerance and suspicion, she will continue to be silent and you will never know her. We will all be working together; let's treat each other with respect," Thorsen retorted calmly.

McLaren, half turning in his chair, said, "Look, I'm not a racist; I'm not against her people settling on Earth, and I'm not saying she shouldn't have been in the academy, I just have a little concern about starting my career along side one of the most controversial people to be admitted to Star Fleet in the last twenty five years!"

Lieutenant DePalma chimed in at this point, "Boys, settle down, we're about to land. I think that might be her on that ridge, try to set her down about ten meters west." The shuttle landed near a woman with shoulder length dark hair. Seja took one last long look at a geyser of molten lava before turning to the shuttle, walking to the opened door, saluting and then climbing in. "Ensign Seja, take the pilot's seat, prepare a flight plan back to Station, take her up when ready, once we're within 150 meters of the ship, drop speed by a quarter and take us for a lap around her, I want to give you the external tour, she's a beauty. McLaren, you take conn, you'll need to let station and the ship know what we're doing and call for docking permission."

"Yes sir" She sat down, saying a brief hi to McLaren and then noticing Ulrik in the back "Ensign Thorsen? It's nice to see you again. Still up for that spelunking expedition?" Thorsen grinned, replying

"Ja, as soon as we get a chance with the holodeck. Are you excited about this assignment?"

Seja thought for a moment, "I have mixed feelings. Excited over a new class of ship, a first time Captain, but nervous about being… accepted."

Thorsen smiled, "I understand. I'm sure the rest of the crew will love you. Maybe we should all have dinner together sometime? Maybe we could have American potluck? I've never had Romulan cuisine."

"Perhaps." replied Seja. She turned to look at Daniel who had been noticeably silent "Would you be interested in joining us for dinner Ensign…?"

"McLaren, and no thank you, I think I'll stick to the mess hall, if you don't mind," Daniel said with irritation.

"Don't worry, I won't poison you or turn you over to my spymaster or anything. You'd be too useful for mining operations," Seja teased. Daniel simply pointed and stammered, mouth gaping widely.

DePalma rolled his eyes, "Okay you two, save the flirting for later. This is the U.S.S. Alaska, now out of its trial period. at a length of 692 meters shes quite a big girl. She incorporates design elements from several of the most successful ships of the fleet, she has a saucer section very similar to the Sovereign class of ship, with an integrated body reminiscent of the Prometheus and Intrepid classes of ship. Notice that while she does have four nacelles two are attached directly to the saucer while the remaining two are in the traditional location. This gives her not just the ability to separate at warp speed but for the saucer to maintain and even increase her speed after separation. You'll also notice that the navigational deflector is in the nose of the ship rather than in the usual area, this is done to help prevent any catastrophic damage to the ship from damage to the deflector. You'll each be given a more detailed briefing by your department heads prior to launch. Now entering shuttle bay 2, as you can see we have some of our medical staff standing by waiting to give you each a screening. After they clear you you will report directly to our head of Security, Lieutenant Register for room assignment. Lieutenant Register will be either in his office on deck 16 or on the bridge. After than you will each be sent for a more detailed physical and physchological exam before meeting with your department heads. Now landing on NCC 31677, U.S.S. Alaska. let me be the first to say 'welcome aboard.' Now get outta here."

The Shuttle door opened, and the party disembarked, Daniel almost tripping over his own feet in an effort to put some distance between him and Seja.

Later, in the sickbay, we see an elderly male Vulcan seated at a desk in the office. His hair is a mixture of black gray and white, his skin is marred by many wrinkles. His uniform shows a rank of commander with the blue trim of science/medical. Another man walks into the office, a much younger Bajoran man with dark hair and dark eyes. It would appear that he hasn't shaved recently and is wearing civilian clothes, he appears quite desheveled.

"Please have a seat, Doctor." says the older Vulcan.

Neric, rolling eyes, "Sir, with all due respect, I think I know what's going on, so can we cut the formalities?" Neric pacing about the office, looking up with hands clasp behind his back. "You're going to tell me what your expectations are, go over general procedures, make sure I understand basic hygiene, have I got it right? That's what has happened at each star fleet post I've had so far…" turns to face the older Vulcan seated at the desk.

"No Ensign Neric that is not why you're here. I called you into my office to tell you that while I have received records of your disrespectful and belligerent behavior I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. However, you have just highlighted the reason why you are still an ensign. You are on notice that such behavior is unwelcome, unwanted, and will not be tolerated in my sickbay. Am I clear? "

Neric, crestfallen "yes sir"

"Good, I expect to see you back here at 22:00 to begin your shift. I hope I don't need to remind you of the importance of a clean uniform and arriving for duty sober, dismissed." Neric turns, walks out into the hallway and down to the ships lounge. He sits at the bar next to a Bolian female, and orders a gin and tonic. The Bolian turns to look at Neric, and says "Excuse me, I'm Bera, I'm new here and would like to make your acquaintance."

"Everyone is new here, Bera, it's a new ship. My name is Neric, soon to be chief of Medicine for Star Fleet."

"Really, that's wonderful! Okay, do you like music? I heard that there's some kinda concert going on later this week. Andorian jazz, would you like to experience it with me?"

"Perhaps, I need to check my schedule first."

At that moment, Bera's communicator chirped, a male voice issued forth "Ensign Bera?"

"Yes sir?"

"This is Lieutenant Register, I need you to report to the bridge on the double for a briefing. Register out."

Bera smiles at Neric, "It was nice to meet you!"

Neric smiles, holds his glass up in toast, "Cheerio"

As he sips his drink Ensign Seja walks up to the bar, depositing an empty glass on the counter.

"Hello there Ensign Seja!" said the doctor.

"Hello. Do I know you?" replied Seja

"Not yet, I'm Dr Neric, I'll be running the sickbay."

"Really? Has Dr Sarel retired in the two hours since my physical?"

"Um, no, what I mean is that I will be in charge of the overnight duties at sickbay. Sorry."

"Ah. Did you need anything doctor?"

"No, just trying to be friendly. Do you like Jazz? There's a concert later this week, and I'd be happy to accompany you, if you'd like."

"I'm sorry doctor, but I barely know you. I believe I'm on duty during that concert, but the gesture is appreciated. I would love to stay and chat but I have an appointment to keep."

On the bridge, there is a star fleet Lieutenant facing five others. The lieutenant in a human male with sandy blonde hair and a mustache. The others are at attention, their uniforms have the gold trim of security/engineering, Ensign Bera is amonst the line of individuals.

"Do you have any further questions regarding this conference or your security duties?" asked Register

"Sir, no Sir" the staff replied in unison, loudly.

"Okay. Before you all go I need to switch duty schedules between Lieutenant Rozenski and Ensign Bera for today, which means Rozenski's coming on duty now, Bera, you'll be coming on in 3 hours. You're all dismissed. Ensign Bera, care to join me in holosuite 3? I need to work on my escape maneuvers, and I've heard your one of the best grapplers on the ship." chuckled Register.

"one of the best sir? I was a cage fighter on my homeworld. I've won system wide championships in every martial art I've come across, I've been banned by the Naussican Wrestling Association because they can't beat me. I've grappled men twice your size without breaking a sweat. I'd say I am the best in the fleet, sir."

"That's a pretty bold statement ensign. You're going to have to prove that to me." Register said with a smile

"Be happy to oblige, sir" she said, grinning wickedly.

U.S.S. Alaska captain's office, a tall blonde woman wearing disco ball earrings sits at the desk. She begins talking aloud, to no one in particular.

Captains log, stardate 45228.1 this is Captain Paige Dallas commanding U.S.S. Alaska. We are about to leave Station to begin our first mission, to transport a delegation from Starfleet to a trade conference being hosted on Rigel XII. This conference will focus on the Dilithium trade throughout the Alpha and Beta quadrant and will for the first time have delegates from the newly recognized world of Tonti V, located in what used to be Romulan space near the Cardassian and Breen borders. Tonti V's recent independence and request to join the federation has created a great deal of tension between the Federation, Cardassians and the Breen. Tonti V has been controlled by Cardassians, Klingons, Breen, and the Romulans, and gained independents after the destruction of the Romulan homeworld and collapse of their government. It has also not gone unnoticed that this Starship has the first Romulan Starfleet ensign assigned to it. Captains log end.

The door to her office chimes. "Enter" says the captain. In walks a star fleet commander with a bald head. "Commander Valentine, reporting for duty"

"Xavier, how did you know I had just finished my log?"

"Intuition, Ma'am. The bridge crew is already to take us out of here and get going. Incidentally, we've received a second request for an E.T.A. from Cardassian high command. We've also been queried by the Breen, but only once by them."

"Commander, can you politely remind anyone who contacts us that we are not under any obligation to share our timelines?"

"It's already done ma'am."

"Okay, well, let's get this show on the road." She said as she stood. She walked out of her office and onto the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge!" chimed Valentine. Everyone snapped to attention awaiting orders.

"At ease. Chief Engineer Tourej, Status report?" asked the Captain.

"Communications, Computer, life support, navigational deflector, and shields all report normal. Variable geometry Pylons have been tested, all four nacelles have full 180 degree independant arcs. Thrusters and Impulse engines ready for full power and I can give you warp 9.93 as soon as we clear station doors." Tourej reported from engineering.

We are about to get underway. Communications send out a ship wide message that if you're not coming with us you need to be on the transporter pad within the next three minutes, signal the dock master that we are ready for departure."

"Dock master has received signal and released mooring clamps. Permission to depart granted and the main doors are opening. Dock master wishes us a long and interesting voyage." Said Lieutenant DePalma

"Thank you Mr. DePalma. Helm, take us out, and give me a play by play." she said with a smile.

"Aye Aye Captain. Bringing navigational deflector up to 100%, mooring beams have released, launch lighting sequence activated. Firing portside thrusters to align us with the gateway, beginning 180 degree rotation to starboard. Altitude increasing by 90 meters, we are in launch alignment. 300 meters to threshold, 200 meters, 100 meters, at threshold now Captain, increasing starboard thrusters to compensate for station rotation. Entering real space, we are now free of station, beginning maiden voyage of U.S.S. Alaska"

"Thank you Lieutenant Vermillion, good job. Set course for Rigel XII. Impulse engines until we're past the moon, then warp 6."

At that moment, on Rigel XII, there is a meeting taking place in a small office/apartment. Two tall bald reddish pink individuals, one sitting at a desk while the other stands. They are clearly not human, and their gender is indistinct. The one at the desk looks up at the standing individual. "Ambassador, incoming message"

"Is it another threat of planetary bombardment by our former masters?" said the ambassador, staring out the window.

"No, it's from the Homeworld. It's the public speaker, on the view screen." responded the assistant.

"Greetings, Ambassador, are you prepared for this conference?" the Speaker asked

"Yes Speaker, I plan on asking the Federation Ambassador one last time when he arrives to reconsider. Then I will show the Federation why they have to take us in" chimed the Ambassador.

"I do not fully understand, have to take us in? Tarmol, I expect that you won't do anything rash." said the Speaker.

"no speaker, I will simply…demonstrate, why we are important to them. Trust me, have I ever failed you?" smiled the Ambassador.

"No, you haven't, dear friend. That is why I keep you around, any other speaker would have simply abandoned someone from your caste." Said the speaker.

"Indeed, I am ever grateful." Said the ambassador.

"good, maybe if you succeed, one day I will name you my assistant, that would be a great day for you now wouldn't it? Until then, I trust you will do what is best for us. Speaker out." Said the Speaker, closing the Communications link.

"Any update as to when the Federation Ambassador will arrive?" said the Ambassador.

"The Alaska is showing as going only warp 6. At that speed it will be at least 8 hours before it gets here" the assistant said, frustration clearly showing.

"8 hours? Did I hear that correctly? What is star fleet sending, a pleasure cruiser? I was under the impression that the Alaska was a fast ship." Fumed the Ambassador.

"Patience Tarmol, We are ready, let them take their time stepping into our trap." Said the assistant.

"yes, and then during the spring elections I will be chosen as supreme leader. I can finally do away with the foolish caste system. If you want, you can take the position of public speaker, Amre," said the Ambassador.

"That would make me quite happy. Thank you, Tarmol" said the assistant.

Back on the bridge of the Alaska

"Lieutenant Vermillion, E.T.A. to Rigel XII?"

"Four hours captain" Responded the helmsman.

"Science, scan for any tachyon buildups" said the captain

"Scanning Captain. Nothing odd as of yet, Wait, picking up an intermittent trail, dispersal and rotation patterns suggest Klingon, three, maybe four hours old, based on decay rate. Heading toward Rigel XII, probably two birds of prey and a Vor'cha" said Ensign Thorsen.

"Excellent work ensign, you really do know your particles." Said the captain.

"Thank you captain" said Ulrik, facing away from her to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Commander Valentine, I believe we are scheduled for a meeting with the ambassador in ten minutes?" Captain Dallas said, looking to her first officer

"Yes ma'am" replied the commander

"Well, let's go. Vermillion, you have the bridge."

"Aye Aye Captain." Replied the helmsman as he stood, walking over to the Captain's chair and sitting in it. Ensign Mclaren, who had been monitoring the navigational deflector, stands and assumes the helm.

"Helm, maintain current course and speed, begin sub light descent at 40 minutes before arrival and assume standard orbit." Barked Vermillion.

"Sir, yes sir! Sir, requesting permission to speak freely?"

"Go ahead ensign" replied Vermillion

"Sir, why are we dropping into sub-light so far out? Standard procedure is to drop down to sub-light 15 minutes before entering orbit."

"That is what the book says, but I came over from the Memphis with the Captain. She likes to drop out early, make sure they see us coming and have a chance to admire the view." Replied Vermillion, smiling.

While this exchange was going on, Ensign Thorsen looked over to the blue skinned Bolian Ensign standing at security. "Security ensign?" he said.

"Yes Science ensign?" she replied as she walked over to him.

"I'm getting a sudden build up of tachyons in all directions. If I didn't know better I'd think we were cloaked."

"Lieutenant!" Bera shouted as she rushed back to her station "Science reporting a massive build up of tachyons, security confirming sources port, aft, forward, and starboard, above and below us, I'd say we're completely surrounded."

"Looks like we have a welcoming committee from Quo'nos. Go to yellow alert and inform the Captain." said Lieutenant Vermillion

Meanwhile, in the counselor's office, Seja sits across from a human male with flowing light brown hair.

"Computer begin recording. Lieutenant Andrei Foster first interview with Ensign Ch'undana Seja. Now Seja some of these questions I'm sure you've been asked before, but I need to ask again. First, tell me about yourself" asked Andrei, taking a sip of tea.

"Not much to tell. Born and raised on Romulus in the Chuundre province, which was an area known for fresh fruits and vegetables. I was seven years old before I tasted food that was cooked. My mother was a commander of a warbird - or she was until my father betrayed her. We escaped political persecution by moving to federation space, took up residence on Hawaii". She said, looking around the room.

"so why the betrayal, was it just that he was Tal Shiar?"

"Mother and Father had attended a meeting of the dissidents. They were the Romulans that work with Spock, who want to rejoin the Vulcans. I suspect that someone found out that he had attended and forced him to reveal all. Other than that I don't know. As soon as word came through that we were wanted my mother and I were on the run. We hid in shipping crates to get to a fishing village, we posed as clothing merchants to get off world, and then we met some others who were escaping. They wanted freedom and couldn't wait for Spock's movement. We managed to get into a warbird that was undergoing repairs. We convinced the personnel that they'd rather sit at a repair port with a broken transmitter waiting for the next ship with a functional communications system than drift through space towards Romulus without the aid of space suits. We beamed up about two hundred refugees and made a run for the boarder. I never heard from my father again. A few hours after we crossed the neutral zone Romulus got sucked into a black hole, presumably along with my father." Seja said, focusing solely on her hands in front of her.

"So, why choose Starfleet? You didn't join the dissidents intentionally. There are Romulan colonies still in operation-"

"clearly you have no understanding of Romulan society. Even if I had still been in my mothers womb I would still be considered a traitor for not turning against her. To answer your question, I was studying computer science on Romulus. I had a good understanding of the systems, and the closest equivalent career would be in Starfleet." She fumed.

"How is your social life?" Andrei said, following another sip of tea.

"Nonexistent. When my shift ends I work out, I eat, I shower, and go to bed." Seja said, looking up at Andrei.

"Have you tried making friends?" Andrei said.

"With who? Everyone here thinks I'm some sleeper agent for a government that no longer exists." She said, jumping up off the sofa.

"I don't. The captain doesn't. The Academy didn't or they wouldn't have admitted you."

Andrei said

"The Academy let me in as a favor to my mother and a political –"Seja responded, jabbing a finger at Andrei.

"You're redirecting. Stay focused. You should at least try to make friends. Maybe you could get with others who came here from the Academy; I could give you a list." Andrei retorted, calmly.

Seja, still standing, looking down, replied softly "okay. I'll try."

Andrei, looking at his desk and then at Seja "Our Session is almost up, would you like to schedule another one? Next week maybe?"

Seja replied with "yes sir."

Andrei simply smiled, "I'll see you next week at the same time"

"Thank you" was Seja's reply.

Back on the bridge, the Captain and first officer have returned, Ensign McLaren stands as Lieutenant Vermillion resumes the helm.

"Ensign McLaren, please report to sick bay they need some additional information. Dismissed." said the Captain

McLaren walks to the Turbo Shaft, leaves.

"Lieutenant Vermillion, how did Ensign McLaren do at putting us in orbit?" queried the Captain

"An excellent job Captain, handled it like an old pro. I'd like to see him at the helm more, if that works for you Captain." Vermillion beamed.

"Mr. DePalma, any objections?" asked the Captain.

"No Ma'am, I concur with my esteemed colleague on this issue." stated DePalma.

"Okay then. Commander, make a note that Lieutenants DePalma and Vermillion agreed on that and schedule accordingly. DePalma, I'd like you to take a shuttle to transport the Ambassador. There's been a few transporter issues in this region throughout the week and I don't want to risk it. The ambassador will be in shuttle bay 2 in 45 minutes" said the Captain.

"yes ma'am" replied DePalma, standing and heading to the Turbo Shaft.

In sickbay, Doctor Neric is on duty, sitting at a desk. All is quiet, except for the sound of the Dr drumming his fingers on the desk. Ensign McLaren walks in, stands in front of Neric at the desk.

"Ensign Daniel McLaren reporting for duty sir." McLaren says.

"Duty? What duty?" replied Neric, momentarily confused "Oh wait, you're on the flight that brought Seja here right?"

"yes sir. Is there any problem sir? She doesn't have anything contagious does she?" asks McLaren, suspiciously.

"oh no, I just need to ask you a few questions, can you tell me what you talked about on the flight up here? Did she mention any activities, interests or hobbies?" asked the Doctor.

"Uh, sir, I don't see what that has to do with me-"replied McLaren

"Ensign, I'm the Doctor here, and I need information" Neric said, rolling his eyes.

"but why are you asking me about her?" McLaren, confused.

"Because you shared a flight here, you were at the academy together" said Neric

"Not together, I didn't have any classes with her and I didn't associate with her outside of class" replied McLaren

"Okay, so you're not dating her, do you know if anyone is?" Neric said with a smile

"Are you serious? She's, she's a -" McLaren stammered.

"She's an exotic beauty and I'd like to get to know her as a friend." Neric said.

"Oh my God, I'm going to be sick…" McLaren said, looking down at the floor.

"oh grow up! Look, I just want to talk to her, see if we have any common interests, be her friend, that's all." Said the Doctor.

"If you want to know more about her, ask ensign Thorsen, they were real chummy on the flight up and they had a class together." Replied McLaren

"Thorsen? Who's she?" asked the Doctor.

"Ulrik, HE'S in Science" said McLaren

"Gotcha." Smiling to Daniel.

In shuttle bay 2 Lieutenant DePalma is inspecting a shuttle craft along with another lieutenant.

"Has the plasma injector been giving any further problems Jason?" asked DePalma, eyes on his PADD

"No, we found some magnetic dust that was causing it to pull to one side, messing up the flow, but its been cleaned and tested, she's ready to go." Replied Jason.

"Okay, thank you." responded DePalma

"Any interesting bets going on this week?" asked Jason

"Yeah, Maripol in exobiology is betting a bottle of Andorian brandy that we'll be sending security down to the conference. Also there's an ongoing bet as to which of the new ensigns asks for reassignment first. My moneys on that Bajoran doctor, but the odds are favoring the Romulan. I feel sorry for her, first day on the job and already half the ship is betting on her departure." Said DePalma.

"Speaking of departure, your Ambassador just walked in. Catch you later." Jason chuckled as he walked off.

"Greetings Ambassador Grant, I am Lieutenant DePalma, I'll be flying you to the surface aboard the U.S.S. Juneau. Pre-flight inspection has been completed and we're ready whenever you are." smiled DePalma.

"Okay DePalma, I'm ready, let's get this taxi going." Said the ambassador.

They got into the shuttle which lifted off and took them out to the planet below.

Upon landing the Ambassador was greeted by a representative of the city's mayor. While the representative was escorting the ambassador to his hotel, Tarmol, the Ambassador of Tonti V met them.

"Federation Ambassador Grant, I request an audience with you prior to the beginning of the conference, maybe I can convince you of the importance of letting us become full Federation members…"

"Tarmol, my heart goes out to you and your people, but I'm not the one who can make that decision, the Federation Counsel does that, and they don't like to be rushed. I'm sorry but I really can't help you."

"Mr. Ambassador, please, my people are desperate, and I have political pressure to act with desperation"

"Now Tarmol, please, don't be rash. I've told you, I can't do anything further, but I will be happy to offer you a chance to speak before the general assembly at this conference. I go on right after the Tholians give the invocation, I'll introduce you, you can say a few words before the assembly, nothing dramatic, the goal is to show that you are an independent people looking to join us, not scared former slaves running for protection. I've heard you speak, you have a talent with words, show your people's strength, not fear." The ambassador smiled as he walked on.

Rigel XII, a domed city. In a large meeting hall many species are gathered in a grand half circle facing a podium. Many have electronic devices next to various orifices. A gold and black seal is on the podium that looks like a pick axe striking rock.

A stocky humanoid male has just walked up to the podium. He is well dressed but judging by his skin he's lead a rough life.

"I would like to thank the Tholian assembly for those inspiring words. In case you don't know me I am the Ambassador for the United Federation of Planets for mining contracts. I grew up as a miner; I've worked in asteroid belt mines as well as planet side, and I can't tell you how excited I am that this profession of ours is getting the recognition not just from the Federation but from so many different Governments and groups. It's really wonderful to see you all here. I would like to thank you all for attending this conference and would like to encourage you to pick up official conference souvenir merchandise. It is now my distinct pleasure to introduce the representative from Tonti V." he begins clapping.

A Klingon male stands up and shouts "Objection!" at the Federation Ambassador

The Federation ambassador, with an expression of confusion, replies "What exactly does the Klingon Ambassador wish to Object to?"

"The Klingon Empire has not officially recognized the status of these individuals!" yells the Klingon Ambassador.

"Actually, Mr. Ambassador, Your Chancellor did about 5 minutes ago. You may wish to check with your people." Replied the federation ambassador, bemused.

"This is outrageous. My data padd does not mention any changes-oh, wait, I request to formally withdraw that objection and welcome the ambassador from Tonti V." The Klingon ambassador said, sitting down as quickly as possible.

The Ambassador from Tonti V, Tarmol, walks up to the podium. "Thank you. I will be brief we have prepared a small demonstration as to the importance of establishing my world as an official member to the Federation." As Tarmol speaks the assistant walks in guiding a small cart wit ha machine on it. There is a crystal geode sitting next to the machine.

The Federation Ambassador stands up "Tarmol, this is hardly the time or place to be discussing your worlds application to the Federation."

"I disagree Mr. Ambassador. This machine is identical to many that we have placed near mines throughout the galaxy. It causes a complete breakdown of the molecular structure of nearby Dilithium, the energy from the rapid breakdown carries the breakdown throughout all Dilithium within a kilometer of the initial target. For this demonstration and to not destroy the entire economy of this world, we have limited the devices ability to only affect the Dilithium within one square meter." Tarmol pushes a button on a control in its hand, the Dilithium glows for a moment, and is gone.

The Cardassian Ambassador eyes become very wide, he stammers "My Gods, we need a recess"

The Klingon Ambassador stands, "I second that motion"

"Motion carries" says the Federation Ambassador

"Before you go, know that this demonstration has already been sent to your governments, and that these devices are everywhere. If our demands for full admission to the Federation are not met within one standard day, all Dilithium will be gone. Oh and assassinating me will do nothing. There are others with the controls implanted into there minds like me who will trigger all devices if I am killed." Tarmol said with a smile.

The Federation Ambassador tapped his communicator badge "Ambassador Grant to Alaska, tell me I'm hallucinating."

Aboard the Alaska there is frantic activity in all departments, especially engineering and science. The head of Science has called a briefing, All personnel stand together at attention. Lieutenant Emma Starling stands before them.

"Okay everyone, I just got out of a briefing with the captain. I need everyone to drop what you were working on and focus. We've received word from the delegates. The Representatives from Tonti V have revealed the existence of same device that supposedly shatters Dilithium crystals when activated. They are threatening to use this near all major Dilithium mines unless the Federation declares them a member. We're getting together with the Engineering department to figure out how this machine works and how to stop it. Starfleet intelligence has found one of these devices, but can't get close without setting it off, so our info is limited. Let's get cracking. Dismissed except for Ensign Thorsen" everyone hurries off, she walks up to Thorsen. "Ensign Thorsen, you specialized in wave form and particle physics right?"

"Yes ma'am" he replied

"Okay, I'd like you to focus on the frequency required to shatter Dilithium and try to come up with something to counteract it." She said.

"Ma'am, do we even know that this is possible? Dilithium normally becomes semi permeable when exposed to most Electromagnetic fields." He replied

"I know, but I saw a recording of what was done, and it looks real enough to worry about. Head over to engineering. Dismissed." She said.

"Yes ma'am" he said

Ulrik turns and leaves, walking towards engineering. He almost runs over Neric, who is loitering in the hallway near the science department.

"Ensign Thorsen?" asks Neric

"Yes?" he replies, not bothering to stop

"I need to talk to you." He says, jogging to keep up.

"I'm needed in engineering, talk and walk quickly." He replies.

"I need to know about Seja." He says.

Ulrik stops, staring the Dr. down "If you're wanting ammunition to bad mouth her for being Romulan don't bother, she's a wonderful person."

"no, that's not it, I want to be a friend." He says, blushing.

"Ah. Come to my place for dinner tomorrow, she'll be there. It's pot luck" He replied.

"oh, are you two together?" he asked.

"Not romantically, we're just friends, and I'm trying to introduce her to many others." He said, walking through the door to engineering.

"Okay, I'll bring wine. White or red?" the dr. said, stopping at the threshold to engineering.

"White please, something dry, maybe with a mineral quality" he said

"Will do!" he said, heading off in the other direction with a smile.

Meanwhile, on Rigel XII the Tonti V ambassador sits at a desk. The conference hall has been emptied except for the Ambassador from Tonti V and his assistant, the Klingon ambassador, the Cardassian Ambassador, The Breen Ambassador, the Federation Ambassador, and the Ferengi Ambassador as well as a couple dozen local security personnel. The Tonti V Ambassador and assistant are each surrounded by security guards, it is not clear as to whether they are there to protect the Tonti natives or arrest them.

"I have received word from the homeworld. Klingon warships have amassed in orbit and are taking a threatening posture. We must insist, dear Federation friends that you deal with this." The Tonti V Ambassador said smiling at the Klingon Ambassador.

"Tarmol, you really have no right to threaten us like this. We will not be forced into going to war just to placate you. You are acting like a terrorist, not a potential Federation Member." Pleaded the Federation Ambassador.

"you don't seem to be taking this situation seriously enough. Perhaps an additional demonstration is required. The Mining colony on Duna II perhaps? The fifth largest in the Federation, yes, they'll be excellent." The Ambassador closed his eyes for a moment, and then smiled. "you should be hearing from you government in a few moments."

"If you insist on this path we will simply adapt. Warp technology without Dilithium exists. We can incorporate it with our current starships." Said the Cardassian Ambassador.

"You overestimate your own skills. While you work on such designs we will conquer all!" said the Tonti Ambassador, face bright with excitement.

"you try conquering us and you will find your homeworld reduced to rubble!" shouting the Klingon Ambassador while drawing his blade.

"I second that and will be delighted to offer any support our klingon friends would like" said the Cardassian Ambassador.

The Ferengi Ambassador turned to the Federation Ambassador and said "Cardassians offering support to Quo'nos? This can't be good"

"Can we please calm the hostilities and be reasonable? Let's take an hour for dinner" said the Federation Ambassador.

"I second that" said the Ferengi Ambassador.

Back on the Alaska, the engineering department has a possible breakthrough.

"Dallas to engineering, I hear that you might have some good news" she said

"Yes ma'am. Ensign Thorsen of Science was studying the demonstration, he and ensign Seja have found something interesting. Seja, go ahead." Tourej said.

"Yes sir. As Commander Tourej said ensign Thorsen and I were reviewing the demonstration. It was recorded using a Tonti V tricorder; I was able to find the signal that went from the control device to the test unit. It's using a variation of an the Reman computer language. The device appears to be Reman based as well. The Remans used similar devices to locate hidden Dilithium deposits, basically a signal goes from the device into a small sample of Dilithium, causing one molecule to destabilize, creating an echo that causes all other Dilithium molecules within one kilometer to vibrate to the point of being easily detectable on a tricorder. They've added onto that device a machine that was originally designed to test the structural integrity of crystals. Both these devices were outlawed over two centuries due to being unsafe to the miners, they are fueled by a gelatinous Thalaron radiation isotope. I would speculate that these devices were taken from abandoned Reman mines. The point of this is that I should be able to write a shut down sequence within the next hour. If you want I should be able to also install a program to make the machines tap dance. "she said with a grin.

"Dancing will not be necessary, but if you can write a way to lock out anyone not from Starfleet, I'd be grateful." The captain said.

"Yes Ma'am" Seja said, fingers flying across the control panel.

"Excellent. I'm going to contact Starfleet intelligence; they will want to coordinate this with you. Let me know when you have this ready." The captain replied.

"Seja, I'm impressed, and the captain was too. Can I take you to dinner tomorrow? Just as friends?" asked Commander Tourej

"Um, thank you but I have plans" she said blushing.

"Some other time maybe?"

"yes, definitely."

Seja's fingers began flying across the console. Fifteen minutes later she received a call from star fleet intelligence informing her that they had a secure channel for her to transmit the code once finished, and that they will need to further debrief her on her linguistic skills later. The program was completed 53 minutes after she began it, it would lock all the machines into a shut down sequence and could only be restarted by direct command of a star fleet admiral, admirals list to be provided and monitored by star fleet intelligence. Once the program was complete Seja opened the secure channel, and sent a message asking for all machines to reply with their current coordinates. They did so and she sent the program. She then sent another message asking the machines to reply with their coordinates again, this time there was no reply, all the machines were silent.

"Seja to Captain Dallas, the machines are down, repeat, the machines are down." She said with a smile.

"Thank you ensign, you've made my day. Dallas to Ambassador Grant, I have good news, Ambassador Tarmol's machines are no longer working" Beamed the captain.

"That is great news, I've also received word from the leader of the Tonti government that we have full permission to arrest Tarmol, so could you send a few of your security people down?" replied the ambassador.

"They are on their way." The captain said while nodding to Ensign Bera and Lieutenant Register, who was walking with a noticeable limp.

Three hours later, in the captains office, the captain once again sits at her desk, a smile on her face and a tall glass of yellowish-orange red synthahol sitting next to her hand. She taps a button on the desk and begins speaking to no one specifically. Captains Log, stardate 45229.7 The Plans of the Tontians came crashing down around them when Seja triggered all machines to shut down and lock out anyone who was not a star fleet Admiral. To the surprise of everyone the Federation ambassador announced that they would be extending provisional protection to the people of Tonti V in spite of their leadership's recent antics. We are transporting the ambassador to Betazed before heading out for deep space spectral analysis of gaseous Nebula. Log end. The captain hit the same button and then another one "computer, initialize program Dallas disco 1". Disco music begins to play, a mirrored ball descends from the ceiling and then multi colored lights begin swirling about the room.

In Ensign Thorsen's quarters the room is lit by candlelight, Ulrik, Bera, Daniel, Neric and Seja are all sitting on the floor around a low table. They are wearing casual clothes, and there are several exotic dishes are on the table. There are also a few empty wine bottles lying about.

"You should have seen the look on Tarmol's face when the captain commed him to report that all the Dilithium crackers were off-line and under star fleet control!" Daniel McLaren said laughing and slapping his knee.

"He was even more astonished to find that his government had released him to our custody for prosecution! he almost had to be carried to the brig!" chuckled Bera.

"None of this would have been possible without our talented and lovely Seja, a toast!" shouted Neric.

Everyone raises their glass

"You are all too much! I would never have heard the code if Ulrik hadn't been analyzing the signal right next to my station, I just overheard something familiar." She said, blushing.

"You're too modest. I still don't know how you could hear it in that mess of noise." Ulrik said.

"It was nothing, really. But I would like to propose a toast of my own, to our Glorious future, may it always be as brilliant as whatever star you call home!" she said.

They all raised their glasses, and shouted Cheers before emptying the glasses.

"We should do this at least once a week" suggested Daniel McLaren, smiling to Seja.

Everyone said agreed in unison, and then Ulrik raised his glass, and said "To the Beginning"


End file.
